The Infected
by hpfan1012
Summary: Tomoko Juzino can't get over the mysterious death of his girlfriend, Tamakei Shijuno. After her death, he is being followed by a ghastly woman and a boy. Will he expose them to the public and possibly infect all of those in Tokyo? 1st chapter rated M.


Prologue

Tamakei Shijuno was the average teen girl who was in the popular crowd. She had beautiful black hair that always hung to her shoulders, a bright white smile, and beautiful icy blue eyes. It was the night before graduation and she decided to spend it with her twenty-nine year-old boyfriend, Tomoko Juzino. They were secretly dating because of their age difference.

They were in the pool of his apartment complex which was located on the roof overlooking Tokyo. They were on the pool steps cuddling, Tamakei snug in his semi-hairy chest.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Tamakei replied, "Tomoko…I want to make love." Her shining blue eyes were locked in his chocolate brown gaze. Tomoko sat there with his heart beating faster than Tamakei's heart.

Tomoko grinned and said, "We will…another night. It's almost midnight right now and you should get going soon."

Tamakei explained, "My parents won't be back until noon tomorrow from America." Tamakei's hand found the bulge in Tomoko's swim shorts and she grasped lightly, causing Tomoko to gasp quietly.

Tomoko whispered, "It's wrong, Tamakei. I'm too old…I'll be thirty in a month. You're only eighteen." Tamakei frowned and reached behind her back. There was a small _snap! _and her bikini top fell onto the surface of the water, exploiting her large breasts.

Tomoko's bulge grew. She climbed on top of him and dug her tongue deep inside his throat. His tongue rubbing against her tongue gave her a signal that he had given in. She broke the kiss and smirked.

"Meet me in the room in about ten minutes," Tomoko groaned, Tamakei still grasping his bulge. He got out of the pool and Tamakei grinned happily in accomplishment.

Tamakei was still a virgin. Her friends, Sam and Yuri, would always brag about giving blowjobs to their boyfriends and getting "satisfied" when they "satisfied" them. Tonight she would finally know what they were talking about.

She crawled out of the pool and dried herself off with her towel, watching the city underneath her nose. Car horns blared, police sirens cried, and the scraping of feet against pavement could be heard. She was nervous. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a small square package with the word: _TROJAN _on it. A condom.

_Creak! Bang! _The sound of a door opening and closing behind her scratched her ears painfully. She spun around, adjusting her towel to cover her bare breasts. The door leading to the elevator and stairs was open like always.

_That's funny, _she thought. _That door is always open. Why did it close and open again?_

Tamakei called, "Hello? Is someone there?" There was no answer…just like the horror movies. She waited a few moments in silence before readjusting back to what she was doing before. She held the condom in her hand and bit her lip. "Am I ready?" she asked herself out loud.

Tamakei suddenly felt a presence behind her. She felt a pair of eyes trailing her backside as though someone was checking her out. She had this feeling for quite a while, maybe a week, and she was always alone when this happened.

Tamakei quickly grabbed her purse and the condom and rushed toward the door to get the odd feeling away from her. As soon as she was in arms reach of the glass door, it slammed shut by an unknown force. She tried pulling it, but it wouldn't budge.

She knocked on the glass.

"Can someone please open the door?" she called.

_"Crooaaakkk…" _

The eerie croaking sound came directly behind her. She dropped her purse from the fright and spun around with her eyes wide with shock. On the opposite side of the pool was a pale white woman, maybe albino, with her arms and legs bent and distorted. She had long black hair that covered her face. She wore a torn white kimono with blood stains, even some looked fresh.

Tamakei cried, "W-who…w-what?"

As the woman limped, her bones cracked with each move and her head turned in awkward positions. Her mouth was dark red with blood, and she opened her mouth again to release another terrifying shriek.

"_Crrooaakk!_"

Tamakei spun around, her towel falling down onto the ground as she faced the glass door to pound on it. She screamed when she saw who was on the other side – a pale white boy, who was as pale as the woman, stood at the other side of the door. He was about ten years old with short black hair, and he didn't wear any clothes but his pubic region didn't show anything.

She spun around once again and gasped. The woman had made it over the pool without getting wet and she was yards away from Tamakei. Tamakei collapsed and pressed her back against the door. She screamed, "Dear God! Help!"

"_CROAAAAKKK!_"

-

Tomoko heard a shriek from above his room. He was in his tight white underwear which he usually wore for "special" occasions. Not caring that he was half-nude, he stormed out of his apartment and into the hallway. He sprinted up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Tamakei?" he bellowed.

The cold night air answered back with the last echo of Tamakei's terrified screams. He spun around and his heart leaped and his muscles fell asleep. He fell onto his knees and screamed on the top of his lungs, "NO!"

Tamakei hung limply off a flag pole with long black hair tangled around her neck. Blood flowed from her mouth and down her legs and created a pool of blood under her. A pale white hand could be seen coming out of it with black strands of hair entangled between the pale fingers.


End file.
